Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 30 : "Sprzymierzeńcy i Wrogowie"
Saga Festiwalu Walk Plik:Ftjnr30.jpg Pierwszy dzień po cofnięciu czasu już minął. Następnego dnia z wyprawy wróciła Noriko, a kilka minut po niej pojawiła się Fiona. Lisa już od dawna znajduje się w gildii. Fiona i Noriko rozmwiają ze sobą o "rzeczach z innego świata", natomiast Lisa rozmawia z Mirajane. Mirajane : Startujesz jutro w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, Lisa-san? Lisa : Oczywiście, Mirajane. Noriko : To jutro jest konkurs na miss Fairy Tail? Lisa : Aye... Noriko : TO oznacza tylko jedno -... Noriko i Fiona : ZAKUPY !!!! Fiona i Noriko wybiegły z gildii jakby się paliło po czym Lisa stała jak posąg z wytrzeszczonymi oczmi. Lisa : Jak zwykle nie orientują się w czasie... Następnego dnia w Fairy Tail - rozgrywa się konkurs na miss Fairy Tail. Max : Witam wszystkich, moi drodzy! Rozpoczynamy kolejny konkurs Miss Fairy Tail! W tym roku mamy aż 9 pięknych kandydatek ! Będzie z czego wybierać. Kandydatka numer 1 : Bisca Mulan ! Bisca : Ohayo ! (strzela w cztery nakrętki) Strzelicie lepiej ode mnie? Alzack : (przygląda się z zauroczeniem) Jak ona świetnie strzela... Po wejściu Bisci za kurtynę, zza kurtyny słychać było krótki pisk dziewcząt. Max : Co się dzieje? Max wraz z innymi magami odkrywa kurtynę gdzie wszystkie dziewczyny były zamienione w kamień. Freed : Hm... (dziwnie się uśmiecha) Dobra robota, Ever. Evergreen : Dzięki Freed. Laxus : Och, czyżby wasze skarby zamieniły się w kamień? (sztański śmiech) Makarov : Laxus! To twoja sprawka! Laxus : Pomyślmy... Nie. To była Evergreen - ale na moje zlecenie. Natsu : Laxus ! Ale się napaliłem !! (spada na Laxusa) Laxus : ? (odpycha Natsu) Znów ci się nie udało, Natsu. Makarov : Odmień dziewczyny ! Natychmiast! Laxus : Pomyslmy... Uwolnię, jeżeli zgodzicie się na moje rządania... Makarov : ? Laxus : Zabawmy się w... Festiwal Walk! Makarov : (robi przestraszoną minę) Laxus.... Laxus : Będziecie toczyć walki pomiędzy sobą! Osoba, która przegra nie może walczyć już drugi raz. Freed przygotował już runiczne pułapki, w których nie możecie używać magii. Macie na to godzinę ! Jeżeli nikt z was nie zostanie zdolny do walki to... Nie odmienimy waszych dziewczyn. Wszyscy mężczyźni (oprócz Gajeela, Natsu i Makarova) wybiegli z gildii. Raijinshuu zniknęli wraz z Laxusem. Makarov : Dobra trzeba iść . (blokuje go pułapka Freeda) Nani? Napis : Osoby po osiemdziesiątce nie mogą przejść. Makarov ; Ech... Trzeba mieć dużo czasu, żeby napisać coś takiego. Kilka minut później... Natsu : (wstaje) Mistrzu ! Co się stało? (spogląda na dziewczyny) CO SIĘ STAŁO DZIEWCZYNOM?! Makarov : To sprawka Laxusa i Raijinshuu... Natsu : Idę walczyć! (uderza się w pułapkę Freeda) Makarov : TY TEŻ JESTEŚ PO OSIEMNIESIĄDCE ?! Natsu : ??? Napis : Osób zdolnych do walki - 24. Aktualna walka - Alzack VS. Jet VS. Droy. Zwyciężą - Alzack. Osób zdolnych do walki- 22. Makarov : Świetnie... Napis : Osób zdolnych do walki -23. Noriko : (odmienia się z kamienia) BICKSLOW !!! (niszczy stoły w gildii) GDZIE TY JESTEŚ BICKSLOW?!!! Makarov : ??? Ech... Noriko : Wybacz mistrzu... ALE TEN BICKSLWO MNIE WNERWIA !!! Napis : Osób zdolnych do walki - 24. Fiona : ( odmienia się z kamienia ) Moja głowa... Natsu : J-jak wy się wydostałyście? Fiona : Ogień włądcy ognia jest słabszy tylko od płomieni boga... Roztopiłam kamień. Noriko : Ja mam kamienioodporną zbroję. Natsu : Whoa ! Ale fajnie ! Fiona, jesteś najlepsza ! Napis : Osób zdolnych do walki- 27. Lisa : Ech... Jednak dobrze było słuchać Doranbolta (lekko uśmiecha się do siebie na wspomnienie o Doranbolcie) Natsu : Lisa? Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak potężną magię... Albo czy wogóle masz potężną magię... Lisa : Wybacz Natsu, ale nie znasz mnie do końca... Tylko Nesshi znają mnie do końca... Natsu : Ale Nesshi to tylko Fiona, Noriko i ty. Lisa : (uśmiecha się) Uwierz mi, nie tylko... Napis : Whoa ! Super walka ! Bickslow VS. Gray Fullbuster! Lisa : Bickslow !!! Noriko : Ja się nim zajmę. Fiona - ty idź pokonać Freeda i Evergreen jak ich znajdziesz! Lisa! Ty pomożesz innym się z tąd wydostać, a później ... Sama wiesz o co mi chodzi. Lisa ; Aye ! Fiona : Robi się... Mest ! A no tak... Go tu nie ma... (znika) Natsu : (puka się po głowie) Kto to Mest? Lisa : ( na jej policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce) Nikt ważnym w tym czasie... Natsu. Makarov : Wydostaniesz nas z tąd? Lisa : (ogarnia się) Oczywiście, Mistrzu ! Napis : Osób zdolnych do walki - 25. Aktualna walka - Bickslow VS. Gray + VS. Noriko . Lisa : Erza-san ! Erza : Lisa?! Przecież ty... Lisa ; Moja magia jest dziwna... Erza : Moje oko też (uśmiecha się). Dobra idę się zająć Raijinshuu. Lisa : Dowidzenia Erza-san ! Erza : Bye, Lisa ! (wybiega z gildii) Lisa : Noriko już walczy? Powodzenia, Noriko-san. Natsu : A tak, walczy. Przenieśmy się do miejsca walki Bickslowa, Graya i Noriko. Noriko : Gray ! Odejdź ! Chcę pogadać z Bickslowem. Gray : A bo niby co... Noriko : (patrzy się straszniej niż Erza) ROZUMIESZ?! Gray : Aye Sir ! (wybiega z pomieszczenia) Bickslow : I co, rachunki sumienia mi zrobisz? Noriko : Bickslow...(smuci się) Bickslow : ? Noriko : Pomyśl, co zobaczył by Mid, gdyby Cię widział... Bickslow : Midnight?... On jest w Oracion Seis ! Noriko : Ale pamiętaj, że sercem on, Cobra i Kinana zawsze będą w Fairy Tail. A ty nie należysz do naszego grona...Przynajmniej po tym, co teraz robisz... Bickslow : Masz rację... ALE NIE MOGĘ ZAWIEŚĆ FREEDA I LAXUSA ! Noriko : Rozumiem... Pewnie w takiej samej sytuacji będzie Midnight i Cobra... Walczmy więc..Bicks... Bickslow : Dziecinki ! Dzieicki : Aye. Aye ! Bickslow : -Formacja Zwycięstwa!- Noriko : -Miecz z Nirvany!- Koniec rozdziału 30, kontynuacja w rozdziale 31 pt.: "Raijinshuu" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku